


Just ask him! What harm can it do!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gabby loves her best friend, Liv is scared to ask the person, Other, School Disco, School exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv's school exams are only around the corner and everyone is stressed out over them! When the teacher suggests something to the class Liv is first to say no but she hasn't even asked the person.When this same person overhears her and Gabby she gets angry! But she gets her wish in the end!





	Just ask him! What harm can it do!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when watching a movie. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Liv was getting nervous! Her school exams were coming up and she was really scared but she had been revising really hard with Aaron and Robert's help and she was confident that she would do her best!

Gabby and Jacob came and sat down next to her. They had English before going home and they were learning about Shakespeare. Liv loved learning about him because some of his stories were a test of true love and it made her think of Aaron and Robert. Her favourite was Macbeth! She and Robert spend a full 24 hours watching the movie when Aaron went on a scrap run. He laughed when he came back and found them both asleep on the sofa.

Her English teacher came in and started setting up the lesson it was their last one before the exam. She looked at all their faces and laughed " Don't be sad guys! It's Friday so that only means one more hour then it's the weekend!" No one payed attention to her until Jacob spoke "miss do you think we're gonna pass our English" both gabby and Liv looked at him when he said that. Mrs Kaur spoke "Of course Jacob! You guys have been working really hard this term I just know it!" The whole class just nodded. 

"Tell you what? Why don't we have a party!" Everyone cheered and started whooping. "Miss what type of party?" "Well I was thinking a school disco! And maybe inviting parents to come." She looked at Liv who had tears in her eyes. "Liv? Why don't you bring Robert?" She knew about Robert because it was all Liv ever talked about well beside Aaron! "No." Liv spoke quietly. "Oh come on!" Gabby nudged her. "It'll be fun!" "I said NO! Ok?! Now just back off Gabby!" Liv screamed before storming out of the class. 

Gabby just ran out after her and found her at the bus stop. "Look I'm sorry." "No" Liv signed "I'm sorry. What about my dad Gabby? Will he be ok if I took Robert and not him?" Gabby looked at her and said "take who you want Liv it's your choice." The girls got on the bus and got to the woolpack.

"Look Liv just ask Robert it can't do any harm can it? I mean your always going on about Robert being your dad and being there so this is just a way of you showing what he is to you." "For the millionth time Gabby! No! Now just leave it" she said as she stormed off and slammed her bedroom door. What Liv didn't know was that Robert was listening to their conversation and heard every word.

Liv had came down to get something to eat and was glad to see Robert there because she knew that Gabby was right so she was gonna ask him. "Let me stop you right there!" Robert said "The answer is yes!" He laughed at Liv's confused face. "Yes I will go to your school disco with you!" Liv was shocked at first then was angry! She tipped her drink all over Robert who jumped quicker than a mouse when it fell on him and she stormed off slamming all doors in the process.

"Stupid Robert Sugden!! Listening in on my conversations!! Bloody idiot!" Liv was ranting to herself in her head. She heard a knock on the door and knew who it was. "I dare you to come in Robert! I will punch you!" It was only words obviously she couldn't stand hurting him. He came in anyway because he knew the same as her. 

He sat on the edge of her bed and spoke quietly. "Ok. What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have listened to you conversion and I'm sorry. But Liv you know that I would have gone anyway all you had to do was ask!" Liv just nodded and took a dead breath. She was too tired to say anything. Robert took the hint and just took her in his arms holding her tightly.

When Aaron came back from work he heard laughing and loud voices he peeked through the door to see Robert wearing the most hideous suit! And Liv laughing her head off at him. He decided to leave them to it after all they were having fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
